


Purple

by unicornball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background relationship - Harry/Draco, Background relationship - Luna/Ginny, Cunnilingus, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, HP: EWE, Mentions of Blaise/Neville - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, POV - First Person, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>As soon as Pansy tells me "Wear the pink skirt, babe" with a wink and a smirk, I know what kind of night we'll have...</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't own any of the characters... just wanted to make them do perverted things._ ;)

As soon as Pansy tells me "Wear the pink skirt, babe" with a wink and a smirk, I know what kind of night we'll have. I don't think I have to embarrass myself by sharing how fast I ran upstairs to change.

We go out, as usual on a Friday, to one of the local Muggle clubs. As most of our group of friends are happily ensconced in same sex couplings, we usually found clubs in Muggle LGBT areas. Being well known in the Wizarding World, and most of us shying away from the attention, we all seem to feel a bit more comfortable in the Muggle areas. Tonight isn't any different.

I'm comfortably snuggled in the tiny booth with Pansy, giggling and enjoying watching our friends dance and have fun.

Not unlike most outings, Harry and Draco are practically fucking on the dance floor, shirtless and grinding and swaying with the loud thumping beat. Luna is draped happily across Ginny's lap while she mixes various Muggle liquors and testes the concoctions with varying reactions. I'm always amazed at how much that woman can drink; it's nearly unnatural how much alcohol that small witch can consume with no effect. I idly wonder what a drunk Luna would be like as I sip my own drink. Blaise, oddly shy with Neville on the other side of the bar, is something I would probably never get used to. I could easily handle him and Neville being together, it was the shyness that made my mind boggle. In all the years I've known the ex-Slytherin, "shy" was never a word I'd associate him with. It didn't seem to matter if they were out at a club or lounging in one of their homes, Blaise was reserved and shy whenever he was around Neville. And Neville is completely smitten with Blaise and amazingly forward with him. It's like they've traded personalities—at least how they were in school. They're sitting close together, Blaise with an arm resting awkwardly across Neville's shoulders and Neville looks to be trying his damnedest to be in the other wizard's lap (with little success).

Pansy is being absolutely unfair; her hand hasn't wandered from my naked thigh most of the night and occasionally she'll brush a thumb against the ever moistening fabric of my panties. The thin fabric is enough to truly drive me insane by the lack of direct touch and pressure. I've had to stop her wicked hand—and talented fingers—from sliding under the elastic at least twice or I would have done something highly indecent in public. This is probably exactly what the evil woman wants.

I check the Muggle watch I'm wearing and lean in close to her when I notice it's nearing 1 am and murmur this fact in her ear. Luna looks up—I can't figure out how in Merlin's name she heard me—her sky blue eyes dreamy but twinkling lightly, and sends us a leering grin. I still can't handle seeing a grin like that on her sweet face and have to wonder if maybe she's been around the Weasleys (or the ex-Slytherins) too much.

"Yes, Pans," Luna giggles, covering her mouth with her hand, "it's getting late." She then turns to Ginny and throws her arms around the red head's neck, burying her face in the red hair Ginny has artfully pulled into a side pony-tail and mutters something that causes the red-haired witch to grin and nod enthusiastically. With a lascivious wink, Luna is up and walking towards Harry and Draco, while making obscene—but accurate—hand gestures to Pansy. I can't help but laugh when Pansy blushes and clamps her hand harder on my thigh in retaliation. Honestly; like her hand being on me is supposed to be punishment.

"I'll let the other boys know the girls are leaving," Luna shouts and dances away to where Neville and Blaise are -finally- attached at the mouth across the club. I watch her go with a giggle; she's not even dancing to the same beat, seeming to go with one she alone hears.

Pansy laughs, shaking her head, and shifts in her seat to face me, sliding her hand further up my leg until she's practically buried in my panties. "Wackos. We hang out with wackos, babe." She smirks, shaking her head in mock exasperation and quickly pecks a chaste kiss on my lips. She leans back just as quickly, smirking as I unconsciously follow her with my mouth. "Let's go. They won't miss us."

I can't agree more and place my hand over hers and lean in close, knowing I'm giving her a spectacular view down my top. She picked the frilly pink thing I can barely call a bra and her gaze snaps to it immediately as her tongue pokes out to wet her bottom lip. I hear her mutter something to a deity and she grabs my hand and practically drags me to the bathroom. After a quick glance to make sure it's empty, she Apparates us home and is attacking my lips with hers before I can blink. I can't help but moan, she's been teasing me all night, practically fingering me while we were out.

"Fuck, Hermione," Pansy moans softly as her hands dive into my hair. I've cut it short and managed to tame it with Pansy's help (and ridiculously expensive hair potions) so it's soft and curly. She can't keep her hands out of it when we're alone. She abruptly steps back and mutters, "I'm going to change, go make us some tea."

I'm confused and thrown by the subject change until I see the near feral look in her eye. Her gorgeous chocolate eyes look more like dark chocolate and I can't help licking my lips. I grin, kiss her hard and immediately head towards the kitchen with a saucy wink. She lingers a moment to watch me walk away before I hear her practically run up the stairs. I smile and get busy making tea. I know she'll be a few moments, so I make it by hand. I can't stomach Conjured tea, and I know Pansy will scoff and turn that well-bred nose up at it, too. Just as I'm taking out the tea leaves and adding sugar—and a paper thin slice of lemon for hers—I hear her coming back down stairs. I quickly grab the mugs, cast a light cooling charm on them so we don't have to wait long to enjoy it and meet her in the living room.

Pansy is parked on the love seat, a fitted light pink button down on over a pair of Muggle jeans. I let my eyes roam over her; she knows I love when she wears Muggle jeans. They do amazing things for her ass; not that I can see it, but I can easily imagine. I smile at her as I hand her her tea and settle on the small sofa next to her. I barely get two sips of my tea before she's gently but insistently taking my mug and placing it on the table with hers.

"C'mere," Pansy murmurs, grabbing my hips and sliding me onto her lap. I smile and allow her to move me as she pleases. She's in one of her moods, which I already knew was coming when she told me to wear the skirt earlier, and it's sexy as fuck when she gets in it. As soon as I slide onto her lap, straddling her hips, I settle onto her thighs and feel the hard bulge in her jeans. I close my eyes and moan softly and I know she's happy at my response.

I don't try to analyze and understand why she likes to wear the fake purple cock and I think it's one of the reasons she's been able to embrace it. She made it clear, as if I needed the clarification, that she doesn't want to have a dick, she just likes to wear one sometimes. I honestly don't care. I love when she fucks me with it. I know she loves to fuck me with it. I love the erotic look of her feminine body with that fake purple cock. I think it was the third time she wore it when I gave her a 'blow job' and she came just from that; she claims otherwise, but I'm certain she even blacked out for a moment, as well. It was the first time she said she loved me, too. I already knew she did, she's shown it often enough, but it was amazing to hear it. So, yeah; I'm completely cool with it.

I'm never sure how this will evolve, so I always let her dictate what happens. I never want to push her past what she's comfortable with but I also want to please her. It's a fine balancing act I have no problem walking. I've already learned she likes to stay clothed, but I'm now allowed to unbutton her shirt and at least play with her tits like I like. She doesn't take off her jeans, just unzips and slides them slightly so the zipper is clear of our activities.

I can't keep my hands to myself anymore, so I slide one down her stomach to graze over the zipper over the hard bulge and practically purr in her ear as she moans softly in response. I know she can't feel much, but just the action is what turns her on. I can practically feel her eyes watching every move I make.

The first time I touched her like this, I couldn't help but ask if she thought I needed the fake purple cock. I don't. I'm not sure if mentioning the fact that if I wanted a cock, I'd be with a guy was a wise idea at the moment so I didn't and resisted the urge to make a juvenile "Eww boys" comment as well. Pansy was quiet for a moment and murmured, "I don't know, do you?"

I immediately shook my head. I made sure my hands were firmly on her soft tits when I answered, "I only need you."

Pansy blinked before she smiled and shook her head. "Well, good. I don't either. I just like to wear one. Sometimes. If you don't mind it..." she'd trailed off and I was amazed to see her blush. Pansy rarely blushes. I can't imagine falling for her more or caring for her more, but I did at that point. I know it sounds weird, but that's how it is. I think if she only was able to be with me with the purple cock, I'd worry. It's so rarely brought into our sex life, I just figure it's a Pansy quirk and let it go at that.

"Lift up," Pansy whispers and I immediately shift so I can lift one leg and her hands are diving under my skirt and she slides my panties down and off one leg. I don't bother to lift the other leg, I just let them dangle from my ankle. Her fingers graze along my outer lips and I can feel her breath hitch as she feels how wet I am.

"I've been wet all fucking night," I murmur into her ear, licking along the outer shell before I latch on and suck gently at the sensitive skin just behind her ear. "You've been driving me insane." I can't help the whimper I let loose as her fingers slip, slide and graze along and spread wetness even more. I grind down into her hips slightly and trap her hand between us, leaving only enough of a gap for her to be able to move and wiggle a bit.

She arches slightly, pressing both her purple cock and fingers into my pussy and I whimper again. "Fuck," I moan softly and my fingers are fumbling for her shirt buttons next. As I try to get the small plastic pieces through the holes, I growl and give up. With a yank, I pull the shirt apart and grin at her incredulous stare as the buttons go flying everywhere. I grin when I hear the soft plink of the landing buttons. Oh yes. When I see the pleased look on her face, I decide I will be doing that again. She's trying to look annoyed but her cheeks are pink and her eyes are heavy with arousal. She can bitch all she wants; I read her way too well to know she's truly annoyed.

My gaze eagerly travels the length of her body I can see. "So beautiful, so soft," I murmur as my hands slide along her sides and hips. I love her body and I tell her so. She's so perfect. I love her soft belly that rounds slightly before dipping and widening a bit towards her hips. I love her breasts. I could lay my face between them until I suffocated.

I must have licked my lips as I peruse her because her eyes are drawn to them and she's attached to them a moment later. Softly but passionately she's kissing me. I moan softly into her mouth; I never tire of kissing her. Her tongue grazes along the seam of my lips and I happily oblige her wishes and stroke her tongue with mine. She's not big on jamming her tongue in my mouth, which suits me fine. She lightly sucks and nibbles on my bottom lip before pulling away.

Her eyes are dark and I practically moan at her lustful gaze. "Unclasp me," Pansy quietly demands and I notice for the first time she's wearing a front hooked bra.

I fumble with the clasp like an overexcited virgin in my haste to free her and moan happily when I can cup her soft breasts in my hands. She sighs softly—whether in pleasure or resignation, I'm not sure and frankly don't care right now—and leans back slightly, giving me room to fondle and caress as her arms lay placidly next to her. I can't keep my mouth off them and soon have one rapidly hardening nipple in my mouth so I can lick, nibble and suck. I can feel her hands slide along my ass and hips, sliding along my belly before dipping to work on my pussy again; slow languid strokes along the outer lips and I'm practically panting against her nipple and writhing like a bitch in heat. I know she's trying to distract me and I'm trying not to let her. I'm amazed and grateful she's giving me such free reign on her breasts I don't want to be distracted to waste the moment. I gently cup and knead them, loving the feel of the soft weight in my hands.

I regretfully release one of her breasts and let my hand slide down her soft skin, delighting in the slightly quivering stomach muscles as I slide down to unsnap her jeans. I can do it one handed now and grin as I slide the zipper down. She moans but stills my hand a moment. I look up and bite my lip, unsure if this is something new or not. She smiles, and leans forward to kiss me again, her mouth immediately opening up and practically sucking my tongue down her throat. Apparently, she's quite pleased I didn't need to be asked. I groan and buck against her and she somehow smirks while still kissing me and lets go of my hand. I hurriedly continue in my task and reach down in her jeans and work the purple cock out.

As usual, she closes her eyes and moans loudly, mostly in relief. I can only imagine it's uncomfortable having that thing smashed up against her. It's slightly wet, apparently she had it nestled near her pussy and the idea of it being slick with her makes my pussy clench. "Oh fuck," I breathe and I can't help it. I've got to suck it off. I slide my fingers down the rubbery plastic and find her sopping pussy so I can smear more of her come all over that purple plastic before I slide off, down her legs to kneel in front of her and let my tongue slide all over it.

Her eyes are riveted to me, dark and heavily lidded as I alternately lick it with my tongue and suck on it. I have no idea if you'd suck a real cock that way (I make a mental note to ask Harry or Draco) but she's loving it. I smile and let the rounded head pop out of my mouth, licking my lips in what I know to be an obscene manner and let it slap on my chin. Her eyes go wide and her mouth parts in surprise and pleasure. I can't focus on a proper suck off anymore, I just wanted to clean her come off it. I can feel my own pussy dripping now, actually running down my thigh. I really want to reach down but I restrain myself somehow.

"Pansy," I murmur, resting my cheek along her thigh and looking up at her through my lashes.

"Yes, Hermione?" Pansy breathes, most likely fully aware of what I'm going to say, if that lusty tone of voice is any indicator.

I crawl back up into her lap, grab her hand and place it over my pussy. She moans and her fingers seem to have a mind of their own as one slides over my clit and two others easily pop into me. I cant my hips towards her. I moan and lean back. "Pansy," I say again, waiting until her attention is off my slick pussy and on my face. "Fuck me," I whisper.

Pansy grins and pulls her hand away it so fast I actually hear a slick sounding 'pop'. She briefly slides one in her mouth. Oh, that's so fucking hot and I lick my lips and moan. I shiver with her touch as one slides along my hip and the other is gripping the purple cock after she slides her slick hand down it once. Usually, she likes to position me so I wait as patiently as I can while she gets a good grip on it. "Lift up," she murmurs again and I gladly move my knees so I can ease my hips up. Her free hand slides around and she briefly pets my pussy before she slips two fingers in so she can part me and gently ease the purple cock in. "Now, slowly slide down," she instructs in a low, breathy voice.

I moan as I feel her touch me and I bite my lip as I feel the blunt rubbery head slip inside me. I moan softly. It's not a big cock, probably what would be considered average or even small, but we don't use it often and it feels huge as it slides into me with an obscene, erotic wet squelch. I'm dripping. I look down and I can actually see a little trickle down the side and pooling on the fake flat little purple balls and it's so fucking hot, I whimper.

Pansy immediately arches her hips into the seat away from me and stops me from sliding down again by cupping my ass and looks at me, her eyes worried and intent. "Are you alright, love?" She's almost about to pull out when I slam myself down the rest of the way. Merlin, I'm glad that thing isn't bigger or it probably would have hurt instead of feel amazing. I know she wants fast and dirty but I cup her cheek and smile, warmed and completely smitten by her concern.

"I'm amazing, Pans" I say. "Look down." I slide myself up just a bit and I know she can see what I saw when her eyes go wide and she groans and her head flops forward to rest on my chest.

"Fuck, that's—" Pansy pants, her forehead resting on my collarbone for a moment, "So fucking hot." She moans and circles her hips a few times. "Are you ready?"

I want to roll my eyes. Of course I'm ready; I've been ready since she told me to wear the skirt. Instead, I nod and shift my knees and hips so I can move easier. I lean down and kiss her, loving when she opens her mouth and gently nibbles my bottom lip before sliding her tongue along mine for just a moment. I hear Pansy's husky voice whisper in my ear, "Move", her hands settle on my hips and she slowly guides me up and down.

I've long since given up on finding out how she gets off when she fucks me this way. Last time I asked, she could only shrug and say 'I just do'. I don't care anymore, really. She comes, that's all that really matters to me.

I can't help but pick up the pace, especially when her hands leave my hips and are sliding up my hips and sides to cover my breasts as they bounce and jiggle slightly in her cupped hands. I remember the first time I felt awkward and embarrassed in such a position, but I've also long since given up worrying when I see Pansy look at them, at _me_ , with fierce want and desire in her eyes. I pause when she plucks at the hem of my tank top, stopping just long enough for Pansy to pull it off over my head, and I'm only in the ridiculously frilly bra for a moment. Her hands dip into the cups and I can only wonder why she doesn't just take it off when she slides the padded material down. I look down and frown slightly at the image. My tits are pulled out and are now jiggling obscenely over the frilly pink lace. Pansy's eyes are riveted and her thumbs graze along my nipples hard enough to make me arch my back and moan wantonly at the sensation. I decide to go with it as she gently squeezes them before lowering her mouth to nip and suck.

I slow my hips a moment, I don't want to come yet and I can tell Pansy isn't ready yet. Her hips jerk and she practically slams into me. "Oomph, Pansy" I nearly shriek. I cant my hips again, needing more pressure on my clit and Pansy takes over fucking me. Her hands are back on my hips and she's sliding her hands along the skin there, her fingers tickling along my ass on occasion before she grips and holds me so she can burrow the purple cock into me again. My head falls back in bliss as she slides in and out of me and I feel her lips sliding along my neck. I want to look, I want to see how the hell she's able to contort herself to do that but it feels too good to move. I can feel one of her hands move again and slide along my belly. I look down, and see her thumb slide between our bodies. I shudder and moan at the added stimulation, much to Pansy's delight.

"Are you going to come, Hermione?" Pansy whispers, panting slightly and I can only hope she's ready too. "Are you going to scream my name?" she asks in a low, demanding tone before nipping my neck sharply.

I can feel her hips rotate again, sliding that purple cock in circles around my tight walls and her thumb presses and rubs my clit. I nod weakly as I feel my orgasm fast approaching. Knowing what she's looking for, I manage to whimper a soft "Pansy" and she practically growls at me which sends a tingle through my core.

"I want you to scream my name, love," Pansy groans. "Come on, baby." I can tell by how her hips are stuttering now she's coming and I clamp my pussy around the purple cock, wishing I had my fingers or tongue near her. The fact that I can't feel her or taste her as she loses control is the only downside to her fucking me like this. I want to whimper with frustration and pleasure.

I work my hips with her; I can feel my orgasm and I unlock my throat and start chanting her name. "Pansy Pansy Pansy." I let my voice get louder, until I finally feel my orgasm tearing through me and I scream "Pansy!" just like she wants. I hope, somewhere in the back of my lust addled mind, that Ginny and Luna haven't come home yet; I don't look forward to them hearing me moaning and screaming like a slut.

Pansy's panting for sure now and I don't let her stop as I ride out my orgasm. She knows I can come a few more times but I don't think either of us have the energy at the moment and frankly this orgasm is enough to turn me into goo. She stops and I slow my movements and flop forwards so I can rest on her chest. I scoot down slightly, careful to keep the purple cock in me like she likes, so I can lick between her breasts and rest my cheek on one fleshy swell. I let my tongue dart out to occasionally lick and taste her. She's so fucking delicious. I nibble her lightly and giggle when she twitches and moans softly.

"Amazing," Pansy murmurs into my hair. I can only chuckle weakly and nod my agreement. "I think next time—" She pauses long enough I'm forced to lean back so I can look at her and wonder at what's causing her to blush. Her cheeks are so pink, I'm amazed she's still looking at me.

"What?" I whisper, my hand cupping her warm cheek. I bring my other hand up to cup the other cheek and softly kiss her. I slide my lips along her jaw and nuzzle behind her ear. "Tell me. You have to know by now there's not a damn thing I'd deny you," I murmur, hoping she'll hear the sincerity and gain courage to tell me whatever perverted thing just flitted through her mind.

She tilts her face down before she looks at me again and I want to be shocked by her quiet "Really?" but I'm not. She's still getting used to how accepting I am of this whole situation. We've been together almost four years but I only found out about this about two years ago and she's only fucked me with her fake purple cock about four or five times all together. I can't decide if she's scared to get it out more often or if she just doesn't need to.

I lean back to look at her, my hand sliding down to rest on her chest right between her magnificent breasts, and nod firmly. "Really. You don't have to tell me, of course, I won't make you. I just want you to know you can. I won't judge you, Pansy. I think I've shown how accepting I am," I say with a cheeky smile as I twitch and grind my hips to illustrate my point.

She throws her head back and laughs and I lick my lips when I look at her gorgeous pale throat. I lean forward and nibble on the soft skin. She sighs a soft moan, her hands slide up and rub circles along my back before she clears her throat. "I know, and you're amazing." She leans down, her finger under my chin pulls my face up to her and she kisses me softly. She heaves a heavy sigh and releases it slowly. "I think next time, I want to fuck you up against a wall or on the table" she says quickly, quietly, and nods her head towards the dining room.

I stare at her, I know my eyes are wide and shocked and before she can get self conscious or take my reaction wrong, I slap a hand on her chest. "But we eat there!" I huff prudishly and I hope she can see that I'm teasing. I am, of course. The very idea had me nearly bouncing in her lap again. It might be a bit awkward, but now that she's brought it up I really _really_ want to try it. As she grins, I relax and bite my lip as I pretend to think about it. "Oh, alright. But we're doing it on Ginny's side."

Her grin is wicked and she practically crushes me to her in a tight hug. I'm probably not supposed to hear the whispered 'I love you' but I do and I let my hands wander up to slide through her soft dark strands. I sigh and whisper it back, not really caring if she hears me but hoping she does.

Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Laying spread out and boneless atop Pansy, softly stroking her sides as we both calm down, I can't help remember how we started. It still, pleasantly, surprises me at times that we've been together for almost four years. Sometimes it feels like forever and sometimes it feels like just yesterday. A gentle pat on my bum rouses me slightly and I re-arrange her clothing, fondling her with gentle caresses as I do. I ease off Pansy's lap and offer her a hand up.

I follow Pansy upstairs, my eyes glued to her shapely, swaying bum, my thoughts still back to our first days. I get ready for bed on auto-pilot and snuggle in beside Pansy as usual, humming with contented pleasure as her fingers comb through my hair.

Obviously, we met at Hogwarts but we didn't get along back then. The war just made things awkward and tense for everyone. It took Harry, the brave idiot, approaching the group of ex-Slytherins at a small Muggle pub to make things happen. I knew he'd had a thing for Draco for years but he had never approached the blonde for many reasons, which I understood even if I didn't agree. I can't have been the only one to notice the attraction wasn't one-sided.

Anyway, Harry had marched up to the table full of Slytherins and stood at the table until one of them looked up.

"What do you want?" Blaise Zabini asked. His tone was intrigued, not condescending or rude. He looked behind Harry to see the rest of us looking on with just as much curiosity and surprise.

Well, except Luna.

She was wrapped around Ginny and humming with delight as she played with the ends of her long red hair. Not that that was a new thing for the blonde Ravenclaw. She'd been with Ginny for years at that point, the couple getting together shortly after Harry got to know Luna. Not much surprised Luna. I shared a look with Ginny and Neville, and they both just shrugged at me with 'I don't know' expressions on their faces.

Harry was shifting slightly as he stood there, sort of bouncing on the balls of his feet, his nervousness clear. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Did you now?" Pansy Parkinson asked, a dark eyebrow raised with curiosity. Her lips pursed and I couldn't help stare at them, noticing the light pink fullness. I looked away quickly when I saw brown eyes flick in my direction, fighting a blush. I wasn't a stranger to being attracted to other witches, I just didn't expect _Pansy_ to be one to draw my interest. I wasn't put off so much by her being a former Slytherin as her being the first (and only) one willing to throw Harry to the enemy a few years ago. Harry had gotten over it, the loveable idiot, but I hadn't. I felt my fingers slot together, a habit I'd forced myself into so I wouldn't wring my hands.

Harry nodded, a bright smile on his face. "Yup! I hadn't a chance before now," he said and looked around. He spotted an empty chair and pulled it, uninvited, up to the table, squashing himself between Draco Malfoy and another blonde I wasn't familiar with. Harry ignored the glares sent to him by both blondes; used to Draco's glare and uncaring of the stranger's. "So, how's it going?"

"It's going," Draco said shortly. "Go away, Potter," he hissed, glaring at Harry once before turning his head and appeared to be completely ignoring the wizard next to him. I narrowed my eyes, ready to say something when I noticed Draco's hand fisted tightly on his thigh and his leg bouncing slightly. I couldn't tell if it was anger or nerves until I saw a light pink tinge his pale cheeks. Apparently, Harry noticed it (the man wasn't really _that_ oblivious; especially when it came to one Draco Malfoy) and he smiled again.

Harry leaned back in his chair and waved us all over. "I will, but I just wanted to say this: Thank you and You're welcome."

"What for?" Blaise asked, his gaze flicking between Harry and Neville. I suppressed a giggle when Neville raised an eyebrow and sent an interested wink at the dark Slytherin when his gaze lingered on him a little longer. Blaise looked away but not before I noticed ever-so-slightly widened eyes.

Harry grinned and spread his hands out in front of him, one of them nearly smacking Draco in the face. "Well, 'thank you' for the subtle help you all gave during the... well, during the war. And 'you're welcome' for..." he paused and flushed, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"For saving our worthless arses?" Draco supplied, a sneer on his face. Even I could tell it wasn't all that heart-felt. There was a lightness in his eyes that belied any real disgust or anger that we usually saw with his sneers. Quite odd, really.

"Well, yeah," Harry said and grinned again. I could tell he was a bit nervous, and embarrassed, even if he looked the picture of confidence to the people sitting. "Not worthless, though," he mumbled, though not loud enough for anyone to hear. He looked around at the faces around him and knew he'd said the right thing, even if they pretended to be offended.

I know Harry didn't really feel like he'd saved anyone, claiming it was a group effort and he'd had loads of help and insane amounts of luck, but he'd been man-handled and pounced on when walking about enough times he knew people expected it now. He hated it, really, but accepted it as just another annoying fact of life. He mostly just wanted to say 'thank you', sincerely, but couldn't resist a bit of teasing with the added 'you're welcome'. He rarely could resist poking at Draco when given the opportunity. If it wasn't completely mutual, I'd have to chastise him for being a bully. (It's some kind of perverse foreplay for them, though. Even to this day.)

The reaction of each of them was exactly the same; contempt and annoyance.

"Fine. You've said what you needed to; now piss off," Pansy said, waving a hand dismissively at Harry. A frown marred her face when Harry only blinked, grinned and made himself more comfortable.

Harry sat up in his chair. "Right, but really, I meant it. I don't think we should squabble about stupid school rivalries. We're all adults and got through hell. I mean... well, I don't hold any negative feelings," he ended, looking around at everyone. We all nodded behind him and I was a bit surprised to see more than one interested expression around the table.

"No?" Draco spoke up, glaring. "So, if I were to, say, buy you a drink you wouldn't immediately think I've poisoned it or had a nefarious scheme in mind?" he asked, voice a curious mix of incredulous and doubting.

Harry slowly shook his head, a grin growing on his face. "Nope," he gave a cheeky wink. I wondered where he found the courage and nearly snorted with amusement. "I'd think it's a brilliant idea." His grin sharpened when Draco's mouth dropped open and he gaped at him. I could tell he was reveling in the look of shock and interest on the blonde's face. He looked ready to purr with satisfaction, quite liking the fact that the Malfoy Mask had either shattered since school or he had shocked the blonde so thoroughly he hadn't been able to put it on.

"You're not serious," Draco said.

"No, I'm Harry. Sirius was my godfather," Harry said with a straight face. He nearly lost it when Neville snickered and Luna giggled. "So? What are you waiting for? Buy me a drink," he said and leaned closer towards Draco suggestively. "I like anything but I'm partial to ones with those fun little umbrellas in them," he said, holding his thumb and forefinger apart about an inch or so, his tone a bit softer as he mused aloud. Most blokes wouldn't be caught sipping some 'girly' thing, but Harry never seemed to care about such things. He usually downed the drink and spent most of his time playing with the little umbrella, amused by the craziness of such a thing.

Draco jerked up and nearly toppled his chair over as he stood hastily. I wasn't sure what he was going to do until I saw him hurry over to the bar. I didn't bother trying to hide my surprise. "Well, that was interesting," I said with a chuckle, gaze following Draco all the way to the bar.

"Not really surprising," Pansy drawled, her gaze slowly sliding to mine and traveling around my body and face for a moment. "Draco's always wanted in the Golden Boy's pants."

Harry leaned forward, his face bright with a smile. "Really?" Pansy and Blaise both nodded, smirking. "Brilliant!" He leaned back and crossed his arms, a smug little smile on his face as he waited for Draco to return. I looked around, expecting the blonde to have snuck out a window or something and nearly burst out laughing to see him practically running back to the table with a tall, pink, frosty drink in his hand. As soon as he saw me looking he blushed and slowed down.

"Here," Draco said, setting the pink concoction down in front of Harry with a thump. He smirked, obviously waiting for Harry to take out his wand and inspect the drink for potions or something. Harry didn't even blink, just leaned forward and plucked the fruity garnish off, slid a cherry into his mouth (eyeing a stunned Draco as he let it rest on his tongue for a moment—the tease) and sipped the drink from the sugared rim. I badly stifled a laugh when Draco stared, wide-eyed. (I didn't doubt Harry had either trusted the blonde or used a wordless, wandless detection spell. He had gotten quite proficient at them, checking his food and drinks whenever we went to wizarding establishments.)

Harry hummed happily, licking his lips and pulled the umbrella off the edge of the drink. "Mmm! That's great. Thank you, Draco," he murmured, leaning towards the blonde and I'm sure he winked or did some other shocking action to cause Draco to gape again and lean forward, swaying helplessly into Harry's personal space.

I was also a bit surprised at Harry's behavior. He wasn't as reserved as he used to be but he rarely showed this much... motivation when pursuing a bloke.

"You're welcome, Harry," Draco blurted, his voice a bit breathless. A pink tinge came into his cheeks again and he looked away, a frown on his face. Obviously a bit put out to be manipulated so easily by Harry or for showing it to the entire table. Either way, it was adorable and I wanted to pinch those flushed cheeks. I valued all of my limbs and mental stability, though, so I refrained.

I got a bit bored watching the two flirt with their eyes and rolled my own and found a chair. I slid it between Blaise and Pansy, firmly telling myself it was only because there was room there. "So, do you lot often frequent Muggle pubs?" I asked, looking between the two.

"Yes," Pansy said and shrugged one shoulder. She turned towards me a bit in her chair to look at me better so she wouldn't have to turn her head as much. "It's a bit easier to blend in, not cause a scene," she said quietly, completely surprising me with her candid answer and lack of snark.

I nodded. "I know what you mean."

Of course, the scene we caused was for different reasons but no less annoying and just as much to be avoided. Harry lived around Muggles now, too. I knew he missed it, as well as being more at ease being around people that didn't look twice at him (well, they _did_ but only because he was rather attractive, not because he was the Savior).

I paused for a moment, trying to word my question in a way that wouldn't seem offensive but then gave up with a huff. Why did I care if I offended them? "How do you stand being around Muggles?" I was vaguely aware of the entire table shifting around me as Neville, Ginny and Luna sat down as well, the latter two sharing a chair as Luna perched on Ginny's lap.

"They aren't so bad," Pansy admitted, a light blush on her cheeks. I stared in fascination for a moment before blinking and giving a small smile. "I mean, I know how I was when I was younger, but I've never met a Muggle before, had I? My parents, pure-blooded idiots that they are, never bothered getting to know the Muggle world. I guarantee if they did, they would never have agreed with all that... stuff."

I nodded again, a small, pleased smile on my face. I nearly laughed at her condensing the entire pure-blood supremacist attitude down to ' _stuff_ '. "Muggles are rather interesting, in their own way," I said conversationally, thinking of my parents and smiling warmly. I was glad to finally get my parents back into my life and moved them to a neighborhood that was a mix of Wizards and Muggle. It wasn't all that surprising to see the two societies mingling more, not after the war. Of course, only Muggles _aware_ of the Wizarding world could intermingle; anyone else was safely repelled with charms and glamours.

"Yes!" Pansy said, nodding, a bright, excited smile on her face. I really couldn't help staring; her smile lit up her whole face and made her rather fetching. Beautiful, even. "I adore the fashions!" she gushed, waving her hands excitedly. "Robes and such are fine for some occasions but, honestly, there's only so much one can do with the style. Oh, and that technology... thing!" she said, waving a hand excitedly again, before dropping it back in her lap when she realized what she was doing. "Absolutely amazing what they've accomplished without magic to help them. I mean, portable cone things! Better than a floo and so much faster than owls," she gushed and then paused, rolling her lips together, an embarrassed blush on her face. "Which, you already know about, being a Muggleborn."

I nodded and smiled, more than a little pleased she'd said 'Muggleborn' instead of 'mudblood'. "I do, for the most part. I've only gotten back into the Muggle world recently, but I know what you mean. When I went to Hogwarts I was just as intrigued with everything Magical."

I saw Pansy and Blaise both share a look of understanding. Apparently, they'd never considered how strange their world was to a Muggleborn. I adapted easily enough but I think it was my own personal drive to learn about the Wizarding world, otherwise I was thrust in blindly and expected to know everything. Like all Muggleborns. Infuriating really. I was already working with the Ministry to approach Muggleborns a year earlier and place them in a school to teach them about the Wizarding world _before_ they got to Hogwarts. I'm rather sure I only got a second thought because Harry came with me and used his name for the cause. I realized I had zoned out and snapped myself back into the conversation.

"I quite like the cars," Blaise said, laughing delightedly and blowing her a kiss when Pansy glared at his interruption into our conversation. "I've already got four of them. All very expensive, guaranteed to have knickers flying off as if by a disrobing charm," he said, winking. I tried not to giggle when Pansy glared at him again. Blaise was quite charming and funny; I wished I'd known him better at school.

"You've got a license, then?" I asked, trying to hold in a giggle when Neville watched Blaise unabashedly. He really wasn't shy any longer and it tickled me to see him blatantly giving Blaise the once over. Neville didn't really have a 'type' so I wasn't exactly surprised to see him giving Blaise a good ogle. I was surprised to see Blaise look away with what I could only call shyness.

Blaise cleared his throat and nodded, a grin back on his face. "I have. Took a bit. By the fourth try, I nearly just _Obliviated_ the damn Muggle into giving me the license, but I passed on my own," he said proudly. He nearly choked when Neville leaned closer and smiled at him warmly. "Er. Ah, I've charmed the one to fly and that's quite fun, as well."

I settled into a conversation with the Slytherins, barely noticing when the unknown blonde had left the group. I was fascinated, a bit against my wishes, with Pansy. After the initial discomfort and awkwardness she was quite the conversationalist. I wasn't surprised she was intelligent, having noticed her grades a few times when papers were handed out but I was surprised at how much we had in common. I was even more surprised at how much she adored Muggle things. Everything from the basic, inelegant biro ("So much neater! And easier!") to movies. She blushed a dark crimson when Blaise, loudly, informed me Pansy's favorite movies were porn. All girl porn. Well, I don't mind sharing how intrigued I was. I tried to only give her encouraging smile, noticing her embarrassment. Thankfully, we were able to move past that when Neville got Blaise's attention again and he left us to our own conversation.

I glanced around the table every so often, not that surprised to see Harry and Draco sitting closer together and a small smile on the blonde's face. Harry was looking smitten and completely lost, totally enthralled with the blonde. I rolled my eyes and tried not to comment, knowing both would probably clam up and resort to their old bickering ways if I brought attention to them being utter Hufflepuffs. In public. I did catch snippets of conversation between them, though, and it was looking like they were getting along better than I imagined.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, realizing Pansy was asking me something while I stared at Harry and Draco. I didn't exactly find the pair unattractive to look at but I was mostly concerned that Harry wasn't going to hex the blonde... or vise versa.

Pansy gave me a small, shy smile. "I asked if you'd like to find a more private table?" she asked, her fingers entwined tightly together as she looked at me intently.

I nearly said no, unwilling to leave my friends with Slytherins before I realized how stupid that sounded. Not only were they all getting along well, but I didn't want to resort back to old, childish prejudices. We'd been getting on well enough, I honestly wanted to. "Alright," I said with a reassuring smile. I blinked when Pansy shot up out of her seat and had to move quickly to keep up with her as she wound her way towards a darker corner. The pub was a bit fuller by now and I nearly lost sight of her a few times.

I sighed with relief when I saw her at a small corner booth. "You should've taken track," I said, huffing a bit from my rush and plopping inelegantly into the padded seat.

"Track?"

I chuckled and stretched my legs out under the table. Speed walking in heels was a rather dumb thing to do. "Yes, muggle sport. Running."

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! I just didn't want this table to be taken before we got here," Pansy said apologetically.

I blinked, still reeling a bit from being apologized to, _from Pansy Parkinson_ , and smiled. "It's fine. Really," I said and chanced patting her hand to reassure her. I looked around, hoping for a waitress or someone to come over and take an order. I was really, really looking forward to a cold beer and didn't fancy trying to fight my way to the bartender. As if by magic, a perky blonde came over, a small tray balanced on one hand and a few empty mugs in the other.

"You ladies want anything?" she asked, her voice an annoying, high-pitched bubbly sound. I nearly rolled my eyes.

I looked to Pansy and waved at her, indicating she should go first. I grinned when she ordered my favorite kind of Muggle beer and asked for the same, no glass. I glared when the waitress winked at Pansy and bounced away. "Ugh," I huffed and smoothed my hair back from my face.

"What? She was nice," Pansy said. I could tell she was lying through her pearly white teeth and the way she was chewing on her bottom lip meant she was holding in a laugh. The strange surge of irritation and jealousy puffed out when I realized Pansy wasn't interested. I admit, I shouldn't have cared. I had only just had a civil conversation with the witch for all of an hour but I was a bit too used to perky blonde bimbos commanding attention.

"Mhm, if you like blonde airheads," I snorted.

Pansy giggled and I snorted again, amused probably more than I should have been. "Harry seems to," she said, lowering her voice a bit, as if the pair could hear us, and her eyes flicked towards where the Harry and Draco were still sitting close together, the blonde's arm draped along the back of Harry's chair. I watched as Harry peeked up at Draco through his lashes, a very feigned coy look on his face and snorted once again. I couldn't tell how much Draco was buying it he certainly appeared to be enjoying it, nonetheless. I turned back to Pansy when I saw Draco's hand leave the table and disappear.

"Oooh! I'm telling Draco you called him an airhead," I said with a giggle. I ignored the waitress as she set down our bottles, putting a random amount of Muggle money on the table. I know it was rude, but I really didn't care to give her any more attention than I had to. I don't even know if I short changed her or gave her a big tip. I just wanted her to go away. I scowled when Pansy smirked at me. "What?"

Pansy took a long sip of her beer, sighing happily with her eyes half-closed before she answered me. "Well, first off all. Draco knows I call him such things. That and worse." She laughed and cupped a hand over her mouth. "Honestly, we've been best friends for years; there isn't a thing he doesn't know about me. And vise versa. And second? I didn't think I'd ever see Hermione Granger be rude to someone that didn't earn it."

"I wasn't rude," I said a bit petulantly and occupied my mouth with my beer before I could say anything more. Like how she _did_ earn it by being an annoyingly perky, surgically enhanced, air-headed blonde that flirted too damn much. Thankfully, Pansy let it go and we had a very strange, enjoyable conversation for a few hours. Empty bottles littered the table when Luna skipped over and tapped my shoulder. "Hmm?" I hummed, turning towards her.

Luna giggled and waved at Pansy cheerfully, earning her a stunned look and a brief, automatic wave back. "We're going, 'Mione. You staying?"

"Who's leaving?" I asked, trying to blink myself coherent. Between the beer and Pansy, I felt a bit out of it.

Luna's fingertip tapped her bottom lip as her eyes shifted to the side in thought. "Neville, Ginny and I. Harry's staying," she said with a soft laugh. She leaned down, cupping a hand around my ear. "He's practically in Draco's lap! So cute! He looks very pleased with himself," she whispered. We both looked over and giggled like schoolgirls to see that Harry was indeed nearly in Draco's lap, one arm around his neck with a hand buried in pale blonde hair. I wondered how much they'd had to drink...

"Alright, no. I'm staying I guess," I said, looking over to Pansy. I saw her smile happily and nodded at Luna. "Yeah, I'm staying. You have your key?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. Luna was always losing the key to our apartment. I even charmed one to stay around her neck and it disappeared within a week instead of two days. Ginny, the idiot, always forgot hers in the little bowl by the door. I swear, between the pair of them, I don't know how we aren't constantly robbed or drowning in LockSmith payments.

Luna paused, her smile dimming a bit, and pat herself down. "Yes!" she chirped, pulling out a long silver chain with a Muggle key dangling off of the end of it. I sighed with relief when I saw it. This key has lasted almost a month; I might have found a permanent solution. "Bye!" she called out cheerily as she skipped away, waving over her shoulder.

"She hasn't changed one bit." Pansy said, watching Luna skip off.

I looked at her, trying to decide if she was being mean or not. I couldn't honestly tell. "Nope," I said.

"Well, I mean... she was called Looney in school. For a reason. But I always thought she was nice, even if a bit... different. I mean, she's brilliant, obviously."

I nodded, giving Pansy a happy smile. "Yes, thankfully she never lets people's negativity get to her."

"So, she and Ginny are... together?" Pansy asked quietly.

I nodded. I obviously didn't care about them being a couple. I was only unsure how Pansy felt about it. I knew, for the most part, wizarding society agreed with Muggles: homosexuality was wrong. It was slowly getting better there as well, though, just like with the Muggles. I think for the wizarding world, the very idea of two men (or women) together threatened the very basis for their pure-blood ways. Most of the older families, somehow, tended to only have one male heir. I understood why it would cause issues, I really did, but it angered me they never sought out alternative methods to ensure their family lines other than forcing men (and women) into loveless marriages merely for the sake of propagation. I was even more confused, and outraged, when I learned of a potion for male conception.

I slowly exhaled, realizing I was tense from my inner musings. "Yes, they are."

"Oh." Was all Pansy said. Her gaze flicked back to me for a moment before focusing on her half-empty beer bottle with strange intensity. I didn't know if I should say anything, realizing Pansy was deep in thought when I saw her brows pinched lightly together. "I guess that sort of thing doesn't bother you?" she finally asked, looking up at me through her lashes.

I shook my head and shrugged one shoulder, casually waving a hand. "It'd be rather hypocritical if it did."

" _Oh,_ " Pansy said again, her brown eyes widening a bit with realization. "Me too," she said quietly.

I smiled, feeling a burst of happy warmth go through my body for some reason, and shrugged again. "I know it's not exactly widely accepted, but I've never let something like that bother me."

I didn't know how much to continue down this particular conversation, especially when I realized Pansy looked decidedly uncomfortable. So, I moved on. We shared a secret love of Muggle romance novels, of all genres. I read anything smutty, I didn't care if the characters were straight (though, admittedly I read those less often), gay or lesbian. I admitted to being drawn more to gay romances and Pansy cackled with delight. Once she figured out the internet and e-readers, she downloaded everything she found labeled 'gay romance' and read through them with near obsessive speed. I laughed along with her, having the same problems at times. Harry never understood how I could read for a hobby, even after I made him read a particularly steamy erotic fiction novel. He'd enjoyed it but said he liked porn better. _Men_ , visual heathens—the lot of them.

"I will occasionally share them with Draco, if he's been good. He always writes the most scathing reviews when one doesn't meet his standards," she mused with a grin. "The git usually dictates to me, though, like some pompous arse, since he won't 'lower' himself to using a laptop. I think he just can't type worth a shit," she said with a laugh.

I laughed, getting the mental image of Draco hunched over a keyboard, hunting and pecking with his index fingers, slowly smashing his outrage to the internet. I snorted, not even bothering to cover my mouth or be embarrassed by such a noise. "I can see it, honestly I can."

Time sort of warped again as we sat in that back booth, talking. We didn't discuss the past much, only enough to apologize to each other for our mutually appalling behavior. We didn't interact much in school, but when we did it was always negative. I tried not to show how surprised and touched I was when Pansy stammered an apology about the whole (as she phrased it) 'trying to throw Harry to Voldemort' thing. I knew she was being genuine and serious but I still had to bite my tongue on a giggle. It was such old history and I knew she was sorry about it hours after it happened. Even if only because everyone labeled her a traitor or a callous bitch. Everyone did stupid, regretful things during the war. I honestly could only imagine the terror the students in Slytherin house went through on a daily basis; most of them had parents directly involved with Voldemort and they had no choice at all in the matter. I let the subject drop and slowly hinted at wanting to see her again. Thankfully, Pansy (the smart, sharp woman) immediately caught on.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Pansy asked, projecting a calm aura but I saw her clutched fingers and smiled. It was rather nice to know she was as nervous as I was.

"No plans."

"Good! Er. I mean, did you want to maybe see a movie with me? I want to see that one about the girl skaters?"

I nodded, immediately knowing which movie she wanted to see. I almost suggested the one about star treks, or whatever it was. The very idea of people in space fascinated and amused me. I hummed, enjoying the quick flash of Ellen Page in a little skirt going through my mind. "Sure, that sounds nice. Which theater do you usually go to?"

"There's one a few blocks from here... I live a few blocks the other way," she admitted with a sheepish smile. I rolled my eyes, smiling. Of course Pansy was living around Muggles; it explained her complete and utter fascination and how she was able to learn so easily. "Did you want to meet... there?" she asked, trying not to bite her lip.

I shrugged. "Alright." I didn't want to push her or assume it was anything more than two new friends catching a movie together. Hopefully, if it was a date, I'd be able to tell in time and act accordingly. Not that I have the best track record with that...

 

~*~*~*~*~

The first 'date' went amazingly well. I ended up back at Pansy's for tea and we chatted for hours again. Neither of us went any further than a brief hand-holding, even thought I almost literally itched to kiss her. I didn't mind getting to know Pansy as a friend but I really wanted to see if we could be more. I'd already realized I was attracted to her when we first made eye contact at the pub and I wanted to know if she felt the same way. I eventually backed down, losing my own Gryffindor courage, at the idea she didn't see me that way. Pansy wasn't a shy person, she would've let me know if she felt anything towards me. I was certain, anyway...

We were walking back from our third outing (I still didn't know if I could call it a _date_ ) when I just stopped on her front step. It took her a moment to realize I'd paused and she looked back at me. Concern written clearly on her face, she asked. "Something wrong?" I noticed she'd drawn the very corner of her lip between her teeth and she was chewing it as unobtrusively as possible.

"I don't know..." I said. "Look, was this a date?" I blurted, feeling my cheeks warm. I hadn't been able to tell with the previous two either. It was a bit embarrassing as well as annoying. I hated not being sure.

Pansy looked down before she glanced up at me again. I stared, realizing her cheeks were a bit pink as well. I adored when Pansy blushed. It was so... out of character for this bold, fiercely intelligent woman to blush. I felt a hot flash of desire shoot through me and I nearly moaned aloud. I'd run away and go curl up somewhere private if she said no.

"Yes," she said quietly, her fingers entwined and clenching together.

I sighed, relieved and smiled up at her. "Good," I said firmly and pulled her to me. She didn't resist and easily went with my demands, her hands untangling to settle on my hips and her body relaxing to press against mine. I smiled and leaned in slowly, pausing inches away and giving her the option to pull away if she wanted to. A cute little frown marred her forehead and I realized she'd been hoping I'd just take the kiss. So I did. (It was probably the first and only time she was completely at my mercy, now that I think about it.) I pressed my lips to hers, softly and gently. I didn't want to overwhelm or push. But even being chaste, the kiss was wonderful. I knew her lips would be soft, pliant, but I wasn't expecting her to moan softly and nearly attack my lips with her own. I didn't stop her, thoroughly enjoying the way she kissed me. It was passionate without the messy business of a tongue being jammed in my mouth right away.

She pulled away, panting slightly with darkened eyes and licked her lips. "Coming in?" she asked, not moving. I watched as her dark brown eyes flicked around, taking in my expression. I guess she was looking for, or expecting, rejection or a demure refusal. I nearly smirked, wondering what she'd think if she knew I'd already imagined doing a lot more than kissing her. "For tea!" she blurted when I was silent too long.

"If I'm invited," I said back, grinning cheekily at her annoyed frown. I laughed and smoothed the wrinkles with my thumb, kissing the tip of her nose and pulling back with a goofy smile. "Yes," I specified with an eye roll. She slowly loosened her hold on me and turned, keeping one eye on me as if she was expecting me to laugh and run off, and worked her key in the door. She looked back at me once more before pushing the door open and going in, holding the door for me. "Nice," I said, looking around. It wasn't a loft but it was fashioned that way. There were only two walls that I saw and I assumed it closed off her bedroom since I didn't see a bed in the open space.

Otherwise it was a completely open space, support pillars here and there being the only thing that broke up the space, and rather brightly decorated. I turned and admired the one wall; it was entirely made of glass, like a massive window. I knew she liked the light, having lived in dark, gloomy places for way too many years in her youth. I wondered if they were charmed to be one way and hoped so. I didn't fancy the neighbors being able to see us, especially if I had my way and I was able to do more than just kiss Pansy.

Pansy grabbed my hand as soon as the front door closed and lead me to a comfortable looking couch. I sat and smiled, leaning into her when she settled in next to me. "You really didn't know it was a date?" she finally asked, amusement and disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I hoped it was, but it was hard to tell. Usually by the second date, I've at least made out a bit." I shrugged. "I didn't want to assume and be completely wrong. I'd hate to have you back away..."

Pansy flushed lightly, surprising me. "I'm a bit... old fashioned."

"Inexperienced?" I countered, thinking it a more accurate reason. I saw the flush darken and nearly licked my lips. I really really liked making Pansy blush and it was getting a bit difficult not to pounce on her and see how far down the blush went.

Pansy huffed and glared at me from the corner of her eye. "That too," she admitted. She turned to me, our knees overlapping. "I'm not saying I've never... you know, but it's been awhile and I haven't—" She cut herself off and bit her lip. Hard. I could see white indents marring the rosy flesh.

I leaned over and gently eased her lip from between her teeth and cupped her cheek. "I don't care." And I didn't. "I won't say I'm not surprised but I won't push you," I assured her. I really didn't want to chase away a chance with this enchanting woman simply because I couldn't rein in my hormones. I _did_ own a vibrator if it got too 'stressful'. "I really enjoy spending time with you, no matter what we're doing."

Pansy rolled her eyes but unable to hide the fondness and slapped at me playfully. "Sappy Gryffindor." I could tell she was pleased, though.

"You know it," I said cheekily and winked at her. "So, tea?" I asked hopefully.

Pansy jumped a bit. "Yeah, yeah. Sure." She got up and I followed her into the section her kitchen was situated.

I looked around the area and whistled lowly. Everything was modern and shiny. "You like to cook?" I asked, looking around still. I didn't know many people that put this much effort into their kitchen if they didn't use it. I didn't feel the usual hum of magically enhanced appliances and gave her smile. Before getting to know her I would have been surprised to learn she cooked the Muggle way. Now, I only found it adorable and lovable; another fascinating facet of what made Pansy, _Pansy_. I figured she still waved her wand a bit to cut time here and there but who didn't?

"I do," Pansy admitted quietly. She hurried around the kitchen, gathering mugs and teabags while the water heated on the stove. I smiled when I realized she was doing it the Muggle way. "Why not conjure some or use heating charms?" I asked, resting a hip against the counter and watching her move around. I made tea the same way, but I was curious.

Pansy wrinkled her cute nose delicately. "I can't stomach conjured tea and heating charms make the tea bags explode."

"Oh," I said, looking around again. I never tried to heat water with a bag in it, I hadn't known that. I was drawn to the massive fridge and opened it, unable to suppress a sudden bout of nosiness. I could always say I wanted milk... I peeked around the shelves, giggling softly when I realized how much junk food she had in there. Pansy was a regular junk-foodie. "You like Muggle junk food too, yeah?"

Pansy laughed softly, the sound a bit self conscious. "Yes," she said quietly. I turned and noticed she was fully focused on slicing a lemon into paper-thin slices. The sharp knife moved smoothly, Pansy moving and slicing like a pro.

"I wasn't making fun," I said softly, easing closer to her when the knife was set down. I slowly raised a hand and let it rest on her lower back, mentally doing a happy dance when she leaned into my touch slightly, and I leaned a bit closer to her side. "I adore junk food. I honestly would live on crisps and pudding cups if I didn't know for a fact I'd blow up like a blimp."

Pansy laughed, shaking her head a bit, and poured the water over the tea bags. "I hope you like Earl Grey."

I shrugged. "Sure." I wasn't at all picky about my tea. "As long as it's strong," I said as a last thought.

We stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes, dunking our tea bags and just sneaking peeks at each other. I smiled whenever Pansy looked me over, hoping to convey my interest. I didn't want to be too subtle but I didn't want to just start humping her leg like a mindless crup, either. I found it rather endearing to see a shy side to the normally out-spoken Slytherin.

I carefully removed my tea-bag, squeezing it against my spoon and dumped in some sugar. I leaned against the counter and blew on my tea. I watched Pansy as she finished her own tea: One sparse teaspoon of sugar, the lemon pressed against the side before being carefully removed. "Are you nervous?" I asked quietly, after another few moments of quiet, only the soft sounds of sipping going through the kitchen.

"Yes, a bit," Pansy admitted. "It's not so much that it's new... but—" She paused and sighed, putting down her mug. She turned away, looking through one of the upper cabinets for something. "I like you and I don't want to mess anything up," she muttered into a stack of plates.

I felt warmth go through me and a tingle of arousal. I laughed softly and pulled Pansy's hand from the cabinet door, holding it gently but firmly. "Well, good. I like you, too," I said softly, moving a bit closer. "I meant what I said earlier. I won't push you past what you're comfortable with."

"And if I don't care how... erm... far we go?" Pansy asked, swallowing audibly. With an effort, I could tell, she met my eyes and breathed out a heavy sigh. "Honestly, I really _really_ want to just throw you up on the counter and jam my face in..." she trailed off and cleared her throat, looking away as her face pinked. "But I don't want to ruin anything."

I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of the tempting, erotic image of Pansy's face buried between my thighs (yes, even _I_ have my limits for attention span) and shifted closer again. "I think we know each other well enough to know if we're going to last past a few casual dates or not." I really wasn't exactly planning long term, but I really didn't see myself tiring of Pansy's company any time soon either. Besides, it's been about two weeks, three dates and numerous phone conversations since we ran into each other again, a bit soon to talk about anything heavy. I ran a hand down her arm, clasping her hand in mine.

"You do realize all I can think about now is your lovely mouth moving down my body, right? Those soft lips... touching me. _Everywhere_." I slowly brought her hand to my lips and placed a few soft kisses along her knuckles, smoothing my thumb over them when I lowered it again. "Followed by these hands."

Pansy's eyes widened and her breathing picked up. "I didn't..." She cleared her throat when her voice came out a bit hoarse. "I didn't really think you'd be so... vocal."

"Do you like that, Pansy? Do you like to hear me say such things?" I asked.

Pansy's eyes fluttered closed and she nodded. It was only once but it was firm, like she was admitting it but not wanting to. I can talk dirty; I didn't really have much shame when it came down to it. I usually had to be worked up, otherwise I stammered or got embarrassed, though. I was turned on and feeling rather empowered by Pansy's obvious interest.

I leaned closer, letting my breasts press against her arm. "What should I do first? Slide my hand up your blouse and feel how lacy your bra is? I bet it's silky and expensive. Soft." I eased closer. "Or maybe move on, see how hard your nipples are? Hard for me. Or how wonderfully full your breasts are? I bet I couldn't even get my hand around them. Maybe I should slide my hand down, let it brush the edge of your panties?"

Pansy licked her lips and stared at me, her brown eyes dark. "Yes," she whispered. I had no idea which she was agreeing to and I didn't really care. She said yes. "Kiss me?" she asked quietly.

"Alright," I breathed. I was completely smitten with this Pansy. I had a feeling she wouldn't always be like this but I reveled in her nearly shy words and tentative moves. I leaned in and softly pressed my lips to hers. I pressed closer, letting my mouth slot against hers. I didn't enjoy a lot of messy tongue when kissing, unless totally gone and mindless with pleasure, but I didn't know what Pansy liked yet. I opened slightly and let my tongue softly trace against her lips, drawing her bottom lip into my mouth and giving it a gently lick and suck. I let it snap back and pecked her lips a few times before pressing in again.

A soft moan had me smiling against her lips and shifting closer. "You can touch me," I whispered against her lips. I immediately felt small, soft hands slide around my hips and up my back. I didn't instruct her from there, hoping she'd touch me any way she wanted. I leaned back and moaned softly when her hands slid down and cupped my ass.

Pansy smirked, enjoying my reaction. "Like that, yeah?" I nodded and I saw a glint in her eye that nearly made me moan. A spike of lust sizzled through me and I nearly gasped. Her hands were quick, moving to untuck the shirt from my jeans and slid under the waistband, her small hands squeezing and molding along the firm flesh of my ass. "Wow, that's... You've a brilliant ass, Hermione."

I couldn't help it. I was feeling randy and daring. "My tits are better," I said with a grin and darted forward to kiss her neck and jaw. I grinned wider when I heard her groan softly. "Want to see?" My answer was given when Pansy spun me, wrapped her hands around my hips and lifted me. I slid back on the counter, feeling moist heat pool in my panties when a flash of her earlier words came floating through my mind. Gods, was Pansy really going to ravish me on her counter? I nearly prayed to Merlin that she would. She lifted my top a moment later, tossing it carelessly behind her in her haste. Her fingers splayed out over my belly, soft and gentle. I was still slim but not nearly as trim as I used to be but Pansy didn't seem to have any complaints. Her hands dove into my hair again.

"I didn't think it would be this soft," Pansy murmured, her eyes leaving my lacy bra for a moment to stare with wide-eyed fascination at the hair her hands were buried in.

I flushed a bit, embarrassed. I'd never really managed to tame my hair. It was better than it was in school but it wasn't anywhere near the sleek strands Pansy had. I very nearly apologized for my frizzy nest before I realized she liked it. I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the way her fingers moved through my hair carefully, wiggling a bit so they didn't cause painful tangles.

"I have a potion for this," Pansy said quietly. She winced a bit when my eyes popped open with surprise. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with how it is. I like it. It's so... you. But, you know, if you wanted to do something—"

I cut off her rambling with a kiss, amused and a bit smitten that she would offer and not at all offended. "No, it's alright," I murmured. "I know it's a mess. I just don't care to take the time to tame it all the time." The few times I bothered, it took me no less than 3 hours to wash, condition, smooth and fuss with. Most of the hair potions were expensive, too. I didn't see the point in spending 30 galleons for hair potions that didn't last more than a day. For that price, they should last longer or be bloody permanent.

"Get back to what you were doing," I encouraged/demanded. I gasped and my head flopped back when her hands were immediately on my breasts. I could feel the heat of her hands through the padded lace. "Yeah," I mumbled, pulling her closer and hooking my legs around her hips, my ankles crossed just above her ass.

Pansy looked at her hands cupping my breasts with wonder. She looked as though she never thought she'd actually be allowed to touch me, murmuring something about me being a 'beautiful witch'. I figured she had been content with just a friendship and had nearly embarrassed herself with her goofy happy dance when I'd practically demanded more. (I found this out a few months later, a blushing Pansy had admitted it and showed me said happy dance. It's adorable, by the way.) It was true she didn't have much experience with other witches but she had a very active imagination and knew exactly what she wanted to do to me. Having permission to... well, it was bloody amazing.

She slid her hands around and unclasped my bra, smiling a thanks when I shifted my arms so the bra could slide down my arms and be removed. She tossed the unwanted garment behind her shoulder, uncaring where it landed in her kitchen. She stared at my small breasts practically staring back at her. "Perky... perfect," she murmured softly. I didn't argue, fully appreciating the fact she liked them. Her fingers twitched and she looked up. It seemed a bit pointless to ask for permission to touch, I had granted that by helping her get the bra off. She just didn't know how to touch, apparently. "How?" she whispered. "Cup? Fondle? Lick? Suck and maybe bite gently?"

I moaned softly, wanting all of it, but just shrugged. I nearly giggled when Pansy's gaze eagerly followed the jiggle of my breasts. "Whatever you want," I murmured. I really didn't care how she touched me, I just wanted her to touch me. I glanced down at her breasts and longed to see them. I rather enjoyed larger breasts, probably because mine were so small and I knew they'd be... magnificent.

I gasped with pleasured surprised when Pansy's mouth lowered and surrounded one erect nipple, her tongue flicking it from inside her mouth. I arched into her touch and cupped the back of her head, refusing to let her break contact. I moaned when her hand came up and gently cupped and kneaded my other breast. Not many witches bothered with my breasts since they were so small. I adored stimulation on my nipples and usually had to do it myself.

"Oh, that's brilliant," I murmured.

Pansy pulled back slightly and took in the blissed-out look on my face, a smug expression on her face. "Pants?" she asked eagerly, licking her lips with both desire and a bit of nerves. I nodded and immediately snapped the button loose, shifting my hips a few times so the pants could be lowered. When they were around my thighs, she yanked them all the way off. I felt a bit exposed and wantonly slutty being nearly naked while she stood there completely clothed and staring at me. "So gorgeous," she whispered. I could tell she hadn't meant to when her cheeks pinked delicately.

"Thank you," I said and laughed with delight, cupping her cheek. "You are quite nice to look at, too." Pansy snorted and I made a mental note to compliment her again. I hadn't realized her confidence wasn't exactly genuine. Sure, she was a bit overweight but I adored that about her. I hadn't seen her naked but I knew I wouldn't be in the least disappointed. I shifted my hips and wiggled on the counter. "Well?" I asked, a bit archly. I smirked when she looked up at me.

"Really?" Pansy breathed. She must have expected only a bit of heavy touching but not her very fantasy. At least, not now. I nodded eagerly and she groaned.

She carefully pushed our mugs down the counter and stared at my panty-covered crotch for a long moment. I knew she could see how damp they were, I wasn't about to hide my arousal from her. I heard her groan softly and she quickly leaned forward, her face buried in my lap for a moment. I moaned softly and cupped the back of her head again, not pushing but just touching and running my fingers through her silky hair. I scooted forward and my breathing picked up and pleasure shot through me when her hands slid along the tops of my thighs before dipping between and pushing them apart. "Oh fuck," I whispered, reality settling in.

I was about to be thoroughly enjoyed by Pansy while I was on her kitchen counter. I went very willingly when Pansy grabbed me around my hips and shifted me, sliding me towards her until my ass was perched at the very edge of the counter.

Pansy worked herself between my legs and claimed my lips in another kiss, her fingers fluttering down my sides, hips and breasts before her hands rested lightly on my thighs. I groaned into her mouth, my cheeks puffing out a bit with my heavy breathing. "You aren't a tease are you?"

"No," Pansy said with a mock glare. "I didn't know... how far... What I should do."

I chuckled and pressed my body into hers. "Whatever you want. I'll let you know what's too much." I watched her pupils dilate and a soft groan left her lips. Apparently the idea of being in charge was appealing. I wasn't exactly submissive but I so thoroughly enjoyed a lover that knew what she wanted. I wiggled against her again, shifting my hips to bring my clothed crotch against her. I arched my back into her, enjoying the press of her heavy breasts against mine. Gods, she was perfect.

Pansy nodded blankly, trusting that I was being honest and nearly attacked me in her vigor, she pushed me down with a finger on each of my shoulders and I laid back against the counter, my breathing speeding up with anticipation. I shivered a little as the cool counter pressed against my heated skin. I could feel her gaze sliding from my breasts to the steadily dampening crotch of my panties and I nearly whimpered. The first touch of her warm fingers to my inner thigh made me jump.

Quickly, no pause to her moves, they slid up my thigh, and she slowly dragged a finger against my outer lips. Through my panties, it wasn't enough but it was fucking thrilling and made me squirm. Two fingers slid along the same path, the material already soaked through. Pushing my panties aside, she didn't just shove a finger in me, but gently stroked along the wetness gathered there. I moaned and spread my thighs wider, silently asking for more.

I squeaked with surprise when my thighs were closed and my panties pulled off with hurried moves. "Yes," I whispered.

Pansy stared at the naked, untrimmed pussy in front of her and looked ready to drool. She looked up and moaned softly at the willing witch spread out on her counter-top and nearly pinched herself, sure this was a dream. I whined and wiggled my ass at her, catching her attention again and moaning loudly when her fingers were back, stroking my inner thighs and gently running up and down my lips with soft caresses, her fingers slick and steady as they slid over my damped folds. It wasn't nearly enough but it felt good. I nearly huffed in frustration and demanded she do something.

She spread me a bit wider, propped my heels up on the counter, and parted me with her fingers. I'd probably be embarrassed if I wasn't so turned on and waiting for her touch. I sighed a moan when I finally felt her soft mouth on my inner thigh, her soft kisses heating me up more than I expected it to. "Oh, that's nice," I murmured, encouraging her. I wound my fingers in her hair, not directing her but just wanting the contact. I felt her lips travel further up my thigh and my breathing hitched with anticipation. I shuddered with pleasure and moaned a bit louder when her mouth finally grazed my outer lips. I bucked a bit when her tongue slid out and made contact, her warm, wet, firm muscle dragging with agonizing slowness.

Pansy moaned when her tongue darted out and she tasted me. I didn't exactly agree but I wasn't going to complain if she enjoyed how I tasted. I wriggled and arched my hips, needing more. Her arms slid under my thighs, changing the angle and pushing me closer to her. Without any more hesitation she plunged her tongue into me and I writhed with pleasure. "Oh, that's perfect," I moaned when her tongue flicked over my clit. I knew she couldn't know how I liked it so I was very vocal when she found each, and every right spot. I loved direct stimulation and told her so. "Right there, fuck yes." I noticed she immediately quit roaming and focused on my clit, the pressure and stimulation heavenly.

I sighed and relaxed, my thighs twitching and my hips moving in gentle, little thrusts of their own accord. A moan from between my thighs let me know Pansy liked when I fucked her face.

"Suck it in," I commanded and writhed with a loud moan when she did exactly like I said. She latched on and sucked me in like another nipple. I arched and writhed when I could feel her tongue flicking as she applied pressure. "Fingers," I whispered, barely able to get the word out between the moans, curses and gasps I couldn't hold in. I twitched and bucked into her face when two fingers easily slid into my wet heat. I felt them wiggle, caressing my slick walls as she sucked and I came, bucking into her face harshly. "Don't stop," I stuttered out. Thankfully, she listened and kept going and I rode out one orgasm into the next.

By the time I came another three times, I had to push her away, the stimulation finally too much. "Done," I whispered, my whole body twitching and damp with sweat. I stared up at the ceiling with glazed eyes, unable to keep the completely satisfied grin off of my face.

Pansy licked her lips and looked down at me, her face damp from the nose down. I wanted to lick her clean. "Holy shit, that was... You're fucking amazing," she whispered and I blushed. "No really, that... Wow."

"I could say the same thing," I muttered and tried to calm my racing heart and get my wobbly legs to function. I slowly sat up, grimacing a bit as I felt myself squishing obscenely against the counter. "Sorry," I murmured. I pulled Pansy closer and kissed her, letting my tongue slide out and catch some of the dampness on her chin, wet kisses up to her lips.

Pansy stared at me wide-eyed. "You... amazing," she muttered, apparently surprised I'd want to kiss her. I didn't care she'd just had her face in my bits, I found it quite nice actually. Pansy tasted good, even with a hint of me in there.

I grinned and before she could react, pulled her shirt off. I needed to see her. Feel her. Taste her. I paused when I felt Pansy's hands on mine when I reached for her bra, eager to set her free. "What?" I asked, trying not to pout like a child denied a treat.

"Sofa?"

"Oh, I see. I can get fucked on the counter but not you?"

Pansy snorted and nodded. "Pretty much, yeah. Besides, you didn't ask for a better place. I would have moved."

"Whatever." I grinned and slid off the counter, hoping a bit as I landed. I wiggled my eyebrows when Pansy blushed, tearing her eyes away from my nude body. "You _can_ look, you know. It's perfectly fine," I said, trying not to giggle. I was proud enough of my body, I didn't see the need to hide it from her, not now anyway. She just had her face in my crotch and was trying not to be obvious as she ogled me? "You're so adorable," I chuckled and pulled her into a kiss.

Pansy leaned back with a slight scowl and crossed her arms over her bra covered breasts. "I am _not_ adorable," she huffed with an adorable pout.

"You are," I said plainly, shrugging. I giggled when Pansy's eyes again lowered to watch my breasts jiggle and move. I wiggled my shoulders sharply and backed out of the kitchen, luring her out of the room and towards the sofa. It was almost amusing how she blindly followed my retreating chest. Her eyes occasionally flicked down my my crotch and she started to look torn about where to focus her gaze. Again, adorable. "I didn't say it as something negative. I find it... adorable."

Pansy's brows furrowed, obviously wanting to argue some more, but she didn't argue; just continued following me. I unwound her arms from around her belly, smiling when she let her arms drop and her body to show. I nearly groaned; she was gorgeous. "Beautiful," I murmured aloud. I ran a hand down between her covered breasts and down her slightly rounded, soft belly to rest on her hips. "So lovely," I murmured. As soon as we got near the couch, I pounced. I pushed her down and straddled her, my hands immediately going around her back and unclasping her bra. I fought to get the bra off, glaring down at Pansy when she tried to cover herself.

"You're lovely, please let me see," I pleaded softly. I grabbed her wrists and eased her arms up, smiling and kissing her thoroughly when she let me move them. I groaned and eagerly cupped her breasts, reveling in the soft weight. "Merlin, you're perfect," I breathed, my mouth watering with the urge to taste. I looked up and nodded earnestly. "You are," I insisted.

Pansy tried not to look away or shrug. It was obvious I meant what I said but I could tell she wasn't quite believing me. "You're the complete package," I whispered, leaning down a bit and moving my hands around on her breasts. I moved until her nipples were between my first two fingers and I gently squeezed. I watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she arched into my touch. "Lovely, funny, gorgeous, smart, sexy, and a bit pushy. Perfect," I repeated softly before filling my mouth with her. I groaned around my mouthful and closed my eyes in bliss. "Oh, and tasty."

I giggled when Pansy twitched, cracking one eye open to glare at me for a moment. I pressed her back into the sofa and crawled between her thighs, running my hands up and down her smooth skin. I waited to see if she'd instruct me but she didn't, she just laid passively and waited, looking down at me with wide eyes. I scootched closer, draping her thighs over mine and ran a hand over her mound, reveling in the moist heat and delighting in the cute heart she had shaved there. She moaned and arched into me. I paused for only a moment before I plunged two fingers in, my palm pressing firmly against her clit.

When she bucked and moaned loudly, I continued. I felt my own pussy clench and nearly drip as I watched my fingers disappear into Pansy and her lovely body twitch and arch. I leaned forward a bit and played with one nipple, the pebbled flesh tickling my palm as I cupped and kneaded the soft flesh. I lowered myself down, unable to resist any longer, swiveled my hand and lapped at her clit with my tongue. The reaction was immediate and fucking wonderful: she moaned and bucked into my face. "Right there, just like that," she panted, her hands coming up and fisting tightly in my hair. I didn't mind, I quickly came to like that she liked burying her hands in my hair, wanting to touch me. "Oh fuck," she moaned, drawing out the 'u' and she writhed, arched and moaned.

Pansy's breathing was heavy and she tightened the hold on my hair but I didn't mind. She wasn't pulling hard enough to hurt yet. I focused on her, moving my fingers in just the right way with just the right curve that I quickly learned drove her wild. I tried not to laugh childishly at the wet, slick sounds and after awhile it only turned me on, anyway. Everything clamped tight, her legs, hands and inner walls, and she came, a rush of fluid soaking my face, fingers and the couch. I moaned, my own body reacting to the sexy result and I lapped at her.

I didn't get to clean her for long before her hand came up, shaking slightly, and she covered herself. "No more, fuck... I'll fucking die," she breathed, her body still twitching with her orgasm. I wanted to pout, but I got over it. I licked my fingers as clean as I could, enjoying her unique flavor. She wasn't the first woman I've been with that became oversensitive after one orgasm. I gently kissed her mound, her lower belly, her belly button, up her belly and finally between her breasts. I knelt between her thighs and grabbed both in my hands, bringing them together and gently kissed each pebbled nipple. She twitched again but didn't ask me to stop. I kissed up her neck and finally laid flush against her, nibbling her neck and ear gently. "Alright?"

"Yeah," Pansy said, her voice soft and wondrous. "I... did this really happen?" she asked after a moment. She looked down at me and I nodded with a smile. She released a sigh and wrapped me tightly in her arms, her legs tangling with mine as well. "Well, fan-fucking-tastic," she said with as much cheerfulness as she could muster in her still blissed-out state. Her hands roamed my body softly, her hands gently stoking and caressing along my spine, hips and ass.

I giggled and nuzzled into her neck. "I agree." I didn't often have such a great experience the first time with a lover and I was nearly giddy with possibilities and rather Hufflepuff thoughts.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up with Pansy's arm draped across my belly, her hand cupping my hip, and smile. I roll gently, nuzzling into her sleep-warm neck and sigh happily. I never expected to be absolutely in love with a Slytherin but I really wouldn't change it for anything. I giggle when Pansy smacks me gently on the ass.

"Sleep," she commands sleepily, re-situating herself along my side and shoving her knee between my legs. Her shift to get comfortable backfires; a soft moan drifts out of her mouth when she feels how turned on I am. I really can't help it, just being around her gets me wet and with where my thoughts were, it's inevitable. She props up on her elbow, her eyes half lidded with both sleep and growing desire. "You are fucking insatiable," she whispers and kisses me.

I giggle against her mouth. "I know," I whisper back, nibbling her full bottom lip when I pull back slightly. Honestly, I'm not worked up enough to have a problem getting back to sleep, but if Pansy wants to take advantage, I won't have any problems. I run a hand through her hair and sigh softly. "I was just... dreaming... remembering," I shrug, unsure which and not really caring. "About our first time."

"Oh," Pansy breathes, her fingers tickling down my side to stroke across my belly and hips. I wiggle and giggle. "That was fucking hot. I go there a lot, too." Her voice is soft, probably lost in memory, and quiet with fondness. Her hands are gentle and warm as she gently caresses my side and dipping a bit to include my bum.

"Really?" I ask, turning towards her, resting my chin on her shoulder. I probably shouldn't be surprised; I've learned long ago she's as sappy and sentimental as I am, probably more so sometimes. She nods and I grin. "Is that the only time you revisit?"

Pansy slowly shakes her head, her eyes dark and fully open as she stares at me intently. "No, I love thinking back to that adorable picnic you took me on a few years ago as well."

I laugh quietly. I'm not surprised she'd think about that, I do as well. We'd been together about a year by that point and I'd always wanted to try making love in public. The closest I got Pansy was out in a meadow, far from everything. I even tried promising we'd use Notice-Me-Not charms or Disillusion ourselves, but she refused, knowing neither of us would be able to focus on keeping the spells up after a certain point. I'd been a bit surprised, but not disappointed, she wasn't a bit more adventurous; remembering too late all the smutty stories heard about Slytherin house were either exaggerated or completely fabricated in an effort to give them some sort of reputation. I didn't fancy getting caught, per se, just wanted to see what the big thrill was.

I had teased her unmercifully in the store as we got food for our picnic and she had apparated me to the middle of no-where, probably moments before she was about to embarrass herself and collapse in an orgasm in the middle of the produce section. Thankfully, it was the middle of summer and we had no problems at all stripping down and entwining ourselves together. It lasted hours and it had been... glorious. I still blush when I think about it.

I kiss across her shoulders and chest, wherever I can reach, before dipping down to kiss across her breast, watching as her nipple pebbles. I hadn't intended to start anything but we're both awake now and I honestly couldn't resist Pansy. I gently nibble one and then the other, palming the rest, unable to help myself.

"I swear, if you don't stop giggling, I'm forbidding you to hang out with Luna anymore," Pansy chides. 

The power behind her threat greatly diminished as she stutters it with a breathy voice, a moan or a gasp practically between each word. Plus, I know she doesn't mean it. I giggle again, unable to help it and pull the firm nipple into my mouth, nibbling gently and tonguing it as I slide a hand down her chest and belly to gently pet along her lips. Her hips twitch up and I don't bother teasing, just glide a finger between her folds and into slick warmth.

"Oh gods, love, stop that, too."

I pull off her nipple and remove my hand, trying to stifle another giggle when she pouts. "Alright, sorry," I whisper and rest my head on her shoulder.

"You aren't seriously _stopping_ , are you?" she hisses, annoyance (and the threat of a nasty, painful hex) heavy in her voice.

I giggle again and quickly shift to straddle her, my hands settling on her hips and I flutter my fingers across the soft skin. "No," I whisper and wriggle against her, brushing our hips together. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you want," Pansy says after a moment. "You aren't leaving me worked up and panting. I'll just do it myself and leave you out of it."

I groan; I love watching her masturbate and she knows it. I never can resist for long when she starts and I always end up smacking away her hand and finishing. I know she does it alone, as well, but when she starts when I'm there, I know she's looking for me to pounce on her. Who am I to deny her?

"You witch," I mutter and kiss her roughly, my hands sliding down her body. I shimmy down her body and spread her thighs with quick moves, fighting the giggle that wants to come out when she groans and hooks her heels behind my shoulders. She's not letting me go until she's a panting mess and I adore it. I don't tease her, I just slide in two fingers and work them quick and hard before I practically fall on her pussy like a starving woman. I lap, lick and swirl my tongue, teasing her just a little by sucking her folds into my mouth before focusing on her clit again.

"Oh fuck," Pansy pants, arching into my face. "Touch yourself," she demands, her eyes opening briefly to see if I listen. I immediately let my knees slide apart, widen my thighs, arch my back and start to furiously rub my own clit, dipping my fingers in few times to get them slick. "Good," she praises, her eyes closing again as she throws her head back with a loud moan when I nibble her clit with my lip-covered teeth. If she wasn't so close to orgasm, she'd probably smack me instead of moan like a crup in heat and arch her hips sharply, pushing into my face.

I try not to lose focus as I work myself while I latch onto her clit, sliding my tongue down and inside in alternating moves until she starts bucking into my face again. I moan loudly, sending vibrations through her core, when she grabs my hair, fisting it rather tightly in her hands. "Don't stop, right there," she commands, her words puffing out between gasps and moans of pleasure.

I swear, sometimes I could get off just by listening to her moan, gasp and groan with pleasure. It's like pure sex. I come just before she does, back arching and moaning as she fucks my face into her own orgasm. I eagerly lap at her, moving quickly before she pushes me away. I'm cut off a moment later when Pansy slams her thighs together and chuckles weakly.

I turn my head as much as I can and kiss her inner thigh, tapping the outside so she'll release me. I really don't mind falling asleep there but I'd rather have my pillow back and snuggle. I mutter a quick cleaning charm, crawl up her body and kiss her, delighting in her enthusiastic reaction as she licks into my mouth before she yanks me down and settles me against her, her leg again trapping my body to hers. Gods, she's perfect.

"Night, love," she whispers, laying a soft trail of kisses down my neck and shoulder. I giggle and she slaps me lightly. "For fuck's sake... Shhh," she hushes and squeezes me.

"Night, Pans," I whisper back, levitating the blanket over us again. I don't recall when it got thrown off but I don't really care. I ease back against her and sigh happily. Occasionally, I remember to thank Harry for approaching the table of Slytherins all those years ago. Sure; he got Draco, but _I_ got Pansy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks for reading!_ ❤


End file.
